Sweet Lime And Lemon Sour
by Dr. Nguyen
Summary: There's something about Barry, Wally thinks, whenever he looks at his uncle. And it makes him think of things he shouldn't be thinking of. Flash/Barry & Kid Flash/Wally
1. Doctor Allen

****A/N:**** Been motivated lately to get this finished. My exact thoughts on this piece is, I don't know how you explain it. I'm really proud of it, but at the same time, I'm nervous about what others would think. The concept itself is kind of creative, but my ideas are bit out there. I'm also recommending _Val-Creative_'s_ Right And Wrong_, for those who like this couple as much as I do.****  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor Allen<strong>

_There's something about Barry_, Wally thinks. He knows better, then to actually admit it. After all, it is kind of inappropriate. So he keeps his mouth shut.

"Hey, kid."

Barry is wearing his lab coat again. He probably forgot to take it off on his way out, Wally muses, as his uncle goes to ruffle his bedhead.

Sometimes he thinks his uncle misses his long , unruly hair. The way the red curls would twist, and turn, and tangle in his hands. Now that it is short, the time spent on just ruffling has shortened. Other than that, Barry keeps doing what he does best. Being as slow as ever.

"Try to stay still for me now," and Wally tries, tries really hard not to vibrate when Barry touches his neck. Fingers press against the carotid artery.

_Auscultation as a kink_, he thinks to himself, _that's a new one_.

Wally breathes in a deep, and lets out a sigh. He hopes that his heart is not racing. But he doubts it.

With that in mind, he sticks his arm out for his uncle. He could feel his own pulse, when Barry touches the inside of his elbow.

"Do you remember which artery this is? Barry asks.

And of course he nods. "The brachial artery, right?"

"Right." his uncle says with a lazy smile.

A middle finger and an index finger press down on to his wrist, trying to locate his radial artery. As he exhales and inhales for his uncle, Barry goes on about cardiac dysrhythmia. He could feel himself pulsing faster and faster, beneath those fingers.

"Remember to breathe," Barry reminds him. "Breathe, Wally, breathe."

So he does, despite the fact that he cannot. Not right now. Not when he is like this.

Overstimulated and hyperventilating. "Maybe we should stop for today."

"But I like what we're doing."

Despite his slow reply, Barry obliges.

The analysis continues, with Barry feeling around for the popliteal artery. Wally jerks a bit, when his uncle does find it. Right behind his knees.

Blue eyes light up. "I think that was an atrial flutter."

"How would you know?" Wally blurts out.

"I just do." Barry laughs.

_You always do_, and he wonders if his uncle knows too. About this. About that.

He lifts his leg a bit higher, and waits for awhile. At one point, his uncle mentions that the posterior tibial artery is somewhere near the ankle. By the time Barry finds it, Wally is panting. Hard.

"I'm almost done," Barry whispers. "All I have to do now is to check your heart rate."

And just like that, his uncle leans in close. Real close. Wally looks off to the side, as Barry listens to his heart sounds.

A heartbeat after another, and Barry is still counting. "Shouldn't you use a stethoscope?"

"Nah," his uncle manages to say.

Wally wakes up, not a second later. Red eyelashes flutter, and the first thing he sees is a man in red. Green eyes blink, before closing indefinitely.

He doesn't want to get up at four in the morning to deal with it. Instead, he just lies there, and waits for it to go away.

_There's something about Barry_, Wally thinks, _and it's affecting my libido_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I do not own Flash (Barry Allen) or Kid Flash (Wally West), for they belong to DC Comics.


	2. Professor Allen

****A/N:**** I managed to finish this within a few days, since I already knew what I wanted to write about. The theme being about chemistry, with a twist. Well, not really. Still, I found it funny myself. I hope you guys will too. I also recommend reading _Hush Hush_ by _Val-Creative_.****  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Professor Allen<strong>

_There's something about Barry_, Wally thinks. He holds back at first, taking in a few glances here and there. But then it gets to the point where he can't help, but stare.

The first thing he notices is the tie. Then the sweater vest, and the dress shirt underneath it, along with a pair of slacks. Complete with a pair of dress shoes. He looks away, when his uncle turns around.

_Wow_, he thinks to himself, _you're hotter than a bunsen burner set to full power_.

Soon, he feels a hand on his shoulder. "What's up?"

_Wanna be my lab partner_, Wally wants to ask. Even though he knows the answer to that question.

"Mindhelpingmewithmyexperiment?" he asks instead.

"You wanna experiment with a chemist?"

And of course, Wally says yes. Despite its implications.

_Cuddle a chemist_, he figures, _see the reaction_.

Barry just grins at him. "Your lab or mine?"

The two of them find themselves at the laboratory where Barry works at. His uncle locks the door, and doesn't bother to turn on the light.

Wally just stands there, unsure on what to do. "What's your favourite element?"

"My favourite element is uranium." Barry smiles. "Because I love U."

_Because I love U_, he repeats in his head. Over and over again.

"Wally?" and Wally is unable to say a word.

It takes him a few seconds to pull himself together. "And if you could rewrite the periodic table?"

"If I could rewrite the periodic table," says Barry, in a rather low tone. "I would put Uranium and Iodine together."

_For U and I_, he realizes,_ for you and I_.

And with that in mind, Wally fumbles with his uncle's tie. He tugs a little, as his uncle slouches forward with bent knees. His hands tightens, when Barry leans in for a kiss.

An eskimo kiss, that is. "Our chemical reactions give way to interesting products."

"Really?" Wally asks, as he loosens his grip with the tie.

"You make me hotter than sulfur hydroxide mixed with ethyl acetate." Barry whispers, sounding hot and desperate.

He finds himself fumbling around with the hem of his uncle's dress shirt, while he closes his eyes. He could feel his uncle getting closer, and closer until the two of them share something like an osculation.

And when he opens his eyes, he finds himself in bed. Alone in a room, full of red and yellow things. With an erection.

Tossing his blankets aside, he heads over to where the bathroom is. For some reason his stomach hurts, as he stands there, awkwardly jerking himself. By the end of it, he leans against the wall, feeling weak from the sudden vibration that had caused him to climax so much.

_There's something about Barry_, Wally thinks, _and it has nothing to do with the mask or the spandex he wears_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I do not own Flash (Barry Allen) or Kid Flash (Wally West), for they belong to DC Comics. Or the pick up lines.


	3. Mister Allen

****A/N:**** Uh, this is probably the easiest and fastest I had written so far. It's probably because I got around to writing it earlier. That, and I also want to finish this series. I want to rewrite one of my previous works, because I just realized how bad they were. I mean they were good in their own right, but I'm not at all satisfied. I think if I rewrote them, they'll be more appreciated. Actually this piece here, I ended up reverting to the first draft, since my sister, who is also my beta, said that it was better. I might publish the second draft someday. Other than that, I recommend reading _Sensation_ by_ Val-Creative_.

* * *

><p><strong>Mister Allen<strong>

_There's something about Barry_, Wally thinks. He wonders if his uncle knows about it. This constant craving he has.

It is a dirty secret. A guilty pleasure of his.

And although he knows that this is a dream, his desires are still there. Like the desire to be there when Barry needs a shoulder to cry on, or is in need of a good laugh. These feelings he has for his uncle, they are more than just familial. They are also romantic and sexual.

But for some reason, Barry is not doing anything. Despite the obvious sexual tension between them.

They have yet to hug, or kiss, or even touch each other. And they always touch each other, one way or another.

Even when he asks why, the answer he gets is more or less to do with physics.

"As long as the law of inertia is applied," Barry explains, "we'll continue to be stuck in this inertial frame of reference."

"Then why are we resting?" Wally blurts out, before his uncle could say anymore. "We haven't done anything!"

"We could change our frame of reference to non-inertial," his uncle goes on, "if you don't want to follow the laws of motion."

"Who cares about Newton!"

And as silence sinks in, Wally looks away. He then looks down, particularly to where his feet are.

"Do you remember the collision theory?" his uncle asks, sounding just as tired and frustrated. "Or the activation energy?"

_Please don't tell me I need an energy profile_, because at this point, Wally wants to cry.

"The theory only works if there's contact," Barry softens, his voice drops to a whisper. "I'll even react if you put in enough effort."

Wally blushes, and the flush just makes his freckles stand out more. As his uncle comes closer, he can feel his heart racing. Beating away at a heart rate of two hundred beats per minute.

"You have to be the net force," he hears his uncle say, as he rubs his tears away.

His throat is dry, but he tries anyways. "S-suck me."

Barry bends down before him, after sharing a brief kiss. He waits for his uncle to peel his pants down, and braces himself. Only to have his uncle reassure him with another kiss.

"It'll be okay," and Barry's lips are touching his penis. "Think of it as a heat transfer."

And Wally feels so warm and ticklish, when those lips presses against his phallus. It is until his uncle swallows him whole though, that he vibrates. Barry vibrates too, with every lick and suck. Suddenly, he feels feverish.

"B-Barry!" Wally cries out, unable to hold back a thrust.

"Is it okay if I change the velocity?" his uncle pulls back to ask.

Wally just nods, while tugging here and there with Barry's hair. Back and forth, he thrusts as shallow as he could. And when he finally ejaculates, he could feel his uncle drinking him empty. Even after the moaning and groaning, he keeps his hands where his uncle's head is. Curling his fingers around with those blond strands.

Despite the fact that he just had an orgasm, he could already feel himself getting hard again.

Barry licks the tip of his erection. "What a rigid body."

"Huh?" Wally mumbles.

"It's a good thing," says his uncle.

And all of the sudden, Wally could feel Barry going at it again. He shakes and shakes, trembling in a way that only his uncle could do to him. The adrenaline is high, and Barry takes advantage of this by bobbing in and out of him. In between the sucks and slurps, are kisses that his uncle leaves along his thighs. Bite marks too, but they disappear as soon they appear. And all Wally could do is tell Barry that he doesn't want to ever stop.

By the time when he wakes up, Wally knows that he is wet. He also knows that his bedsheets are just as wet, stained with his semen and sweat. Pushing his blankets aside, he hurries over to where his closet is. As he takes off his clothes, he hears his bedroom door creak.

_There's something about Barry_, Wally thinks, _and I think I know what it is_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I do not own Flash (Barry Allen) or Kid Flash (Wally West), for they belong to DC Comics. Or the pick up lines.


	4. Barry Allen

****A/N:**** Thank you, thank you everyone. You have my thanks. Thank you for reading, and thank you for even reviewing. I actually have a bit of a pet peeve about not reviewing every chapter or part. Since every piece is different from the last, and is usually they are an improvement from the ones before. If you haven't noticed, I constantly upload a newer version even after I uploaded a recent or previous piece. I won't get angry or annoyed with anyone who doesn't bother to do that, because that's their choice, but in my opinion, I love to hear everyone's thoughts. Especially when it comes to the upcoming chapter, or when people really get what I'm portraying. It really makes me feel good as an author. And I bet there are others who feel like that too. I apologize for not thanking everyone earlier, but I hope this makes it up for it. You guys should read _Slide_ by _Taisi_.

* * *

><p><strong>Barry Allen<strong>

_There's something about Barry_, Wally thinks. He knows there is something about his uncle that makes him feel this way.

He gives his aunt a hug, before she heads over to where Barry is, and kisses his uncle on the lips. Wally makes a face as he looks away.

She does come back though to kiss his freckled cheek. As she hurries off to work, he rubs his cheek. Rubbing off the jealousy that his aunt mistakes as envy. Aunt Iris probably thinks it is because of Barry, but the one Wally is the most envious of is his aunt. He wants to be in his aunt's shoes, when his uncle kisses him.

Even if he has to wear high heels.

Because every time they're in love, they kiss. Whenever one of them needs to be loved, the other gives a hug. They even cuddle. Especially in bed and on the couch.

Wally wants to cuddle too, every now and then.

"Barry," he finds himself saying. "I wish I were adenine, because then I could get paired with U."

His uncle just smiles back. "You already are, kid."

Wally hopes his eyes are not twinkling, because they sometimes twinkle whenever he is like this. Feeling so god damn hopeful.

"We're nothing like the Dynamic Duo," Barry admits, "but we still make a pretty good team."

And all Wally could do is hold back. Hold back from smacking himself silly, because this is Barry. Of course his uncle would think that.

Instead, he moves in a bit closer. Until they are sitting side by side. Barry just grins at him, and leaves an arm around his neck.

They sit like that for awhile. Alone in the living room, on the couch, with the television set in front of them. The fact that it is turned off, makes him wonder if he is dreaming.

"You're more special than relativity." Wally tries again. This time with a bit more feeling, and a lot less flirting.

Blue eyes flicker. "Is that so?"

As the two of them look at each other, Wally could feel himself vibrating a little faster. Barry vibrates too, but just enough so that it cancels his.

Uncle Barry is like that. Always catching each and every detail, and putting it into good use. In a way, it makes Wally feel better, knowing that his uncle is paying attention to him.

"I'm attracted to you like the Earth is attracted to the Sun," he confesses, "with a large force inversely proportional to the distance squared."

"Wally," his uncle says, sounding rather serious. "About your nocturnal emissions."

_And my nocturnal penile tumescence_, Wally includes.

"If you need any help," Barry goes on, "you can always come to me."

His uncle is unreadable at this point, and Wally is unsure on what to do. So he says the first thing that comes into mind.

"I love you."

And Wally just starts counting in his head. One milisecond, two milisecond, three milisecond, and so forth until he hears a reply. His heart racing at the same time.

"I love you too," he hears Barry say, as his uncle leans in towards him.

Just enough to press their foreheads together. A moment later, he could feel a nose trailing down the bridge of his own. Nudging along, until it gets to his nose. Hesitantly, Barry pokes his, and slowly rubs him. As they touch, Wally could feel the subtle creases of his uncle's forehead.

Soon they adjust themselves, angling their faces so that they could kiss properly. Lips grazes his for the first time, and he finds them quite dry. Barry pulls back, for just a moment. Licks them quick, and right away Wally could tell the difference.

After awhile, Barry stops. Stops with the caresses and kisses.

As his uncle gets up and ruffles his hair, Wally sits perfectly still. His face flushed red, with a nose that wants to bleed so badly. He covers his nose, in hopes of calming himself down. But it doesn't, not when Barry is here.

"I might stop by tonight." his uncle whispers in his ear.

And suddenly, his nose starts to bleed. Barry blinks a few times, before rushing off to get some tissues. While he waits for his uncle to come back, his mind starts to wander.

_There's something about Barry_, Wally thinks, _and I think it has always been his feelings for m_e.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I do not own Flash (Barry Allen) or Kid Flash (Wally West), for they belong to DC Comics. Or the pick up lines.


End file.
